


we love you, you know

by yixingminseokjongdae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, OT6, VIXX Ensemble - Freeform, i love comfort fics okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingminseokjongdae/pseuds/yixingminseokjongdae
Summary: the one where 5vixx take care of hakyeon after he faints onstage.





	we love you, you know

**Author's Note:**

> hi johanne :) enjoy your death!

Hakyeon blinks his eyes open and the room swims into focus.  “W-what -” His mouth is so dry, and he coughs a little as he tries to sit up.

“Hyung, he’s awake!”

Something clatters in another room and someone flies in, and the next thing he knows his face is being cupped by Taekwoon’s long fingers.  “Hi,” he croaks, and Taekwoon stares at him a little longer before exhaling.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, removing his hands from Hakyeon’s face and letting them fall back to his sides.  

“Um.”  Hakyeon sits up fully and realizes that he’s in his own bed, in a tank top and a pair of too-large sweatpants.  He looks back at Taekwoon.  “I feel okay, I guess?”

“That’s good,” Taekwoon responds, giving him a small smile.

“You had us all worried, hyung,” Sanghyuk says from the doorway.  Hakyeon looks up at their youngest and sniffles, willing the tears welling up in his eyes to go away.

“I’m sorry,” he says.  

Taekwoon hits his leg lightly.  “No apologizing.”

Hakyeon huffs out a broken laugh and is about to say something when something else clatters outside.

Taekwoon looks at Sanghyuk, who grimaces.  He stands and says, “Stay with him,” before power walking out of the room.

Sanghyuk sits down gingerly on the edge of Hakyeon’s bed, twisting his fingers together and steadfastly not looking at him.  There's a shriek from the direction of the kitchen - it sounds like Wonshik, and Hakyeon’s really not surprised at the protesting he can hear - which makes them both laugh.  Sanghyuk meets his eyes.  “We were really worried, Hakyeon,” he says quietly.  “You always take care of us so well; you need to take care of yourself too.”

Hakyeon sighs.  “I know.”

Sanghyuk shifts closer and tentatively takes Hakyeon’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back and in return Hakyeon leans his head on the youngest’s broad shoulder.  They stay like that for a while, Hakyeon nestling closer every so often, taking comfort from Sanghyuk’s sheer bulk and the soothing motion of his hand.

There’s a light rap on the doorframe and then Hongbin sticks his head into the room.  “Dinner’s ready,” he says.  “Hyukkie, you got him?”

Sanghyuk hums in assent and Hongbin shoots Hakyeon a small smile before disappearing.  “Hyung,” Sanghyuk says, turning to him, “can you stand?” 

Hakyeon wiggles his toes.  “I think so,” he responds, so Sanghyuk stands while he swings his legs out from under the covers.  He plants his feet on the ground and stands, and the room spins and he feels his legs collapse under him.

“I got you,” he hears as he crumples, and Sanghyuk catches him and scoops him up in one smooth motion.  “No standing.”

“Hyukkie,” Hakyeon whines softly, “put me down.”

“Nope,” Sanghyuk says cheerfully, maneuvering out the door with Hakyeon held tightly in his arms.  “Not happening.”  He walks to the kitchen, Hakyeon protesting the whole way, and then gently places him in a chair.  

Taekwoon smiles at him from the stove.  “Get everyone else, Sanghyuk,” he says before starting to scoop rice onto the plates laid on the counter.  “And don’t even think about getting up, Cha Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon sinks back down in his seat with a huff.  “Food,” Sanghyuk shouts, and the other three members appear in the kitchen as if by magic.

Jaehwan throws his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders.  “Hyung,” he blubbers, “don't scare me like that ever again!” 

“Yah, don’t suffocate him,” Wonshik says, shoving Jaehwan off, only to replace him in hugging the life out of him.

Hakyeon lightly whacks him.  “Get off me, Wonshik, I want to eat.” 

“Oh, right,” Wonshik says, backing away and taking his seat at the table.  He quickly wipes under his eyes as Taekwoon sets a plate down in front of him.

Once Taekwoon sits, they all dig in.  He’s done an excellent job with the galbi, and Hakyeon shoots him a look when he looks up from his plate.  The corners of his mouth turn up and he goes right back to eating.  Hakyeon rolls his eyes fondly and puts another piece in his mouth, ignoring Jaehwan squabbling with Hongbin about whether this was better than the japchae he had made last week, and enjoying his favorite food. 

Sanghyuk and Wonshik clean up when they finish eating, and Hakyeon manages to walk to the couch in the living room, Jaehwan’s arm around his waist for support.  He settles into the middle, sinking back into the cushions, and Taekwoon hands him a blanket before curling into the couch corner next to him and flicking on the TV.  Jaehwan leans over and pokes Taekwoon before putting his hands on Hakyeon’s shoulders and starting to rub. Sanghyuk pads out of the kitchen and digs through their DVDs until he finds the copy of  _ Seondal _ that Minseok had sent Taekwoon, and while he’s putting it in the player Wonshik comes out and plops himself on Hakyeon’s other side.  Hakyeon snuggles closer to him, taking advantage of his extra warmth as the opening credits roll.  Sanghyuk sits on the floor, resting his back against Hakyeon’s legs, and Hongbin finally comes out of the kitchen, arms full of something.  He passes the members full bowls of ice cream and spoons before handing Hakyeon a carton and the last spoon.  “Here,” he mumbles, and then he retreats to the armchair with his bowl of ice cream.

Hakyeon looks down at the carton.  “Binnie.”  He sniffles again, because it’s his favorite type of strawberry ice cream, and it’s ridiculously expensive, more than they should be spending on him.  “You didn’t need to get this for me, don’t spend your money on silly things like this.”

“Shut up, Hakyeon,” he grumbles.  “We did and now you have ice cream.”  He blinks and looks back down at his hands, eyes a little red.

“But,” Hakyeon continues, not even remotely paying attention to the movie, “how did you know my favorite?”

“You mentioned it awhile ago,” Hongbin mumbles, and Hakyeon huffs and looks at the carton in his hands.  He remembers mentioning his favorite ice cream on a variety show last year, and the fact that Hongbin had remembered… He smiles and opens the carton, digging in and savoring the way the strawberry flavor melts in his mouth as he returns his attention to the TV screen.

 

Hakyeon drifts out of his doze to hear the mumblings of the members.  “Leave him there, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan whispers, “he looks so peaceful.  I don’t want to disturb him.”  

“But how am I going to get up?” Wonshik’s soft voice says from right above Hakyeon’s head.  He resists the urge to open his eyes and instead shifts slightly, snuggling closer into Wonshik’s warmth.

“Shhhh,” comes Hongbin’s voice.  “You’re going to wake him up, and he needs the rest.”

There’s a muted footfall and then Taekwoon’s voice is much, much closer.  “Here, I have an idea.”  Hakyeon feels his upper body being gently lifted and after a moment laid back down, this time fully against the couch cushions instead of resting on Wonshik.

“Okay, now my legs are asleep.”

“Stop complaining, hyung,” Sanghyuk says quietly.  “He needed it.  We… should take care of him more, too.”  Hakyeon hears rustling and then another blanket is being placed on top of him.

“I got it, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan calls.  

“Shut up!” hisses Taekwoon.  “Don’t wake him.”

“Sorry.”  Jaehwan’s voice is considerably quieter.

“Here.”  Sanghyuk sounds a little breathless.  “For when he wakes up in the morning.  I don’t want him to move too much, he was still dizzy earlier.”

“Good idea, maknae,” Hongbin murmurs.

Hakyeon feels a hand lightly caress his face before there’s a quick kiss dropped on the top of his head.

“Ugh, both of you are saps,” Hongbin says, and Hakyeon can’t help the slight quirk of his lips as he hears both Taekwoon and Wonshik retort, “And you aren’t.”

The soft footsteps of the members as they all leave the living room and make their way down the hall to their respective rooms lulls Hakyeon back to sleep.

 

He wakes up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window and a quiet dorm.  He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looks down to see himself wrapped in Jaehwan’s blanket and the common one they kept in the living room.  He looks over at the table to see his candle making set sitting there, next to the TV remote and a few post-its.  Hakyeon glances up to see the TV on, sound muted, channel tuned to the home shopping network.  He grins ruefully and shakes his head slightly (which was a bad decision, as the room spins for a second before settling) at the nerve of his members.  He leans forward to pick up the post-its and reads the notes they’ve left for him.

 

_ Hakyeonie _ , reads Taekwoon’s,  _ please tell me next time you’re not feeling well.  I’d like to avoid another stage incident in the future.  Rest well and we’ll see you tonight. _  He grins at the blunt words written by the member who knows him the best and looks at the next one.  

_ Hyung!~ ^^  _  He grins at the smiley face Jaehwan’s drawn.   _ You need to take care of yourself, okay?~~  Rest up so I can hug you when we get back! ^^ <3 _  He laughs at the cartoon Jaehwan hugging the cartoon likeness of himself in the corner and puts it down next to the remote.  

_ Hakyeon _ , starts Wonshik’s,  _ you had us really worried.  Take care of yourself too, okay?  Love you. _  He smiles and rubs his thumb over Wonshik’s love before reading Hongbin’s.

_ Hakyeon, rest up please.  I was so worried.  Never do that again. _  His grin fades a little as he remembers how Hongbin was the first person to notice and had immediately gone to help him, and he knows that although he doesn’t show it as much, he cares just as much as the rest of them.  He puts the note down to read the last one.

_ Hyung,  _ it says in Sanghyuk’s sloppy handwriting,  _ please never do that again.  You take care of us so well so please take care of yourself too.  Enjoy your day off~ ^^ _

The maknae’s note makes Hakyeon smile to himself as he pulls the table closer to the couch.  He lines the notes up so they can all be read as he unmutes the TV and starts contemplating what candle he should make next.

He spends the rest of the day like that, cozy in his blankets, surrounded by the sweet scents of his candles and the light sounds of ridiculous products being advertised and the love of his members.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff comfort fics are my weakness wow  
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> as always, come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://yixingminseokjongdae.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/zyxkmskjdexol)  
> ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


End file.
